Kamalee: a love story between two redheads
by KamaleeFanficWriter
Summary: Katie has invited over Emalee over to her house one day before going to movie. However Emalee has something to tell Katie...
1. Chapter 1

Katie was in her room trying to decide what dress to wear. She and Emalee were going to see The Fault in our Stars the Musical later that day. Katie put on a red dress. She looked in the mirror and blushed. She thought, 'No no. I don't look nearly good enough in that one.' She took that off and put on another dress. She thought, 'No, Emalee would think I look horrid.' She decided just to put on overalls when the doorbell rang.

Katie gasped. She thought, 'She's here!' Katie peeked through the window. Emalee only had on jeans and a T-shirt saying, 'I Heart Pineapples', but Katie thought she looked beautiful. Katie looked at Emalee's hair and the way it flowed down her back. Katie looked at her own hair and thought it was ugly compared to Emalee's hair. Katie loved the way Emalee's face curved and the shape of the lips. Oh, how she wanted to press her lips to Emalee's!

Katie pushed those thoughts away and said, 'No. She would never accept me.' Katie went to the door. She tried to fix her hair a bit better, though she had spent who knows how much time on her hair to impress Emalee. Katie took in a breath. She opened the door.

Katie realized seeing Emalee face to face made her look even more beautiful than just staring at from the window. Katie's heart throbbed at seeing her best friend. Katie leaped at Emalee and took her in an embracing hug.

Emalee hugged Katie back. Katie thought, 'Oh, how warm she is!' They remained embraced longer than they have. But they didn't care now they were with each other.

Emalee said, "Hey Katie-baby. Oh how I've missed you!" She walked inside and put her purse in the house.

Katie said, "Emalee, how do I look?" Emalee turned around to get a better look at Katie. Her hair flipped when she turned around. Katie thought, 'Oh, how sexy she looks when her hair flips like that!'

Emalee said, "You look fine." Emalee started walking around the room and exclaimed, "So the movie starts in a few hours. What will we do until then?"

Katie said, "Oh, anything, as long as it's with you!" Katie gasped. Katie thought, 'Did I just say that out loud?'

Emalee looked at Katie. She said, "Well, I'm glad you like me so much but that doesn't answer the question what are we gonna do."

Katie blushed and said, "I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

Emalee said, "Oh, I just want to have fun!" She plopped down on a couch. She asked, "Are your parents home?" Katie said, "No. They're going shopping." She went on a couch as well.

Katie noticed something. Emalee was staring at her. But not at her face! She was staring at her chest! Katie started blushing again.

Emalee's eyes refocused on Katie's eyes. Emalee got up and said to Katie, "I've...uhh...been wanting to tell you something."

Katie's heart throbbed. She thought, 'What's she going to say? Is she gonna say she's not my friend? What is it?' Katie said out loud, "Ok. What is it?"

Emalee started to slowly walk toward Katie. She said, "I've been thinking about this since I first met you. And I didn't want to tell you before because I was afraid you would reject me."

Emalee was now halfway across the room. Katie's heart started beating faster. Katie said, "Oh, what is it, Emalee?"

Emalee was now in front of Katie. "I wanted to say..." She knelt down so her face was close to Katie's. "-that I think I'm madly in love with you."

Then Emalee's lips connected with Katie's.

Katie thought, 'Oh, how sweet lips felt! How much I wanted this!' Katie started kissing back.

They remained with their lips together for some time before they finally broke away. Katie had tears in her eyes and hugged Emalee so tight and gasped, "Why didn't you say so?" Tears started spilling out of Katie's eyes. Emalee embraced Katie and started tearing up as well. They broke away from the hug and started kissing again.

When they broke apart again, Emalee gasped and said, "Have you been feeling the same way too?" Katie nodded multiple times. She said, "Yes, from the first day we met, whole-heartedly yes!" Emalee said, "This has made all my dreams come true!" Katie nodded again and said, "Me too."

Emalee said, "Well, almost." Katie looked at Emalee and said, "Are you been thinking what I'm thinking?" Emalee giggled and said, "C'mon!"

Emalee took Katie's hand and led her upstairs to where Katie's room was. Katie's heart started beating when she looked at her bed.

Emalee smiled and threw Katie on the bed. Katie giggled with delight. Emalee threw herself on top of Katie. Emalee bent her head down and her mouth touched Katie's. But this time Katie felt Emalee's tongue in her mouth. Katie also moved her tongue as well.

They broke away. Emalee smiled.

Then Emalee moved one of Katie's overall straps over a shoulder.

Katie thought, 'Oh, yes, this is actually happening!'

But then they both heard the garage door open.

Katie said, "Crap! My parents are here!" She got up from bed. Emalee said, "We'll definitely have to do this later!"

Katie gave Emalee a kiss and said, "I'll be looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Katie and Emalee went to the movie together. They both enjoyed the flick but Katie liked it because they were holding hands the whole time. Every time the couple kissed in the movie, Emalee would lean over in her seat and kiss Katie.

After the movie, they talked about the songs in it. Katie said, "My favorite song was I Love Cancer and You Too!" Emalee said, however, "My favorite song though was Cancer Won't Stop Me From Kissing You!" Katie said and laughed, "I liked that one too!" Katie grabbed Emalee and gave her a kiss. Emalee kissed back.

They kept laughing and talking with each other. Anyone looking in thought they were the cutest young couple they'd ever seen.

Katie realized something. She grabbed Emalee and said, "Oh no. We can't do it at my house. My parents will be there!" Katie sighed and laid her head on Emalee's shoulder. Emalee laughed and said, "That's why we're doing it at our house, silly!"

Katie sighed with relief and left into Emalee's arms with a big hug. Emalee hugged back with a laugh. Katie got out of the hug and started running. Emalee asked, "Where are you going so fast?"

Katie said, "Why, to your house of course!" She continued laughing and running. Emalee ran after her and tackled her. They were on top of each other and rolled in the grass. They laughed and kissed.

Katie pushed Emalee off her and said, "Oh, c'mon, Emalee, we're never gonna do it if we keep acting like this!" Katie began running again. Emalee, giggling, ran after her.

Soon, they were finally at Emalee's house. Squealing with delight, they both ran in. Katie asked, "Ok. Where is your bedroom?" Emalee laughed and took Katie by the hand. "This way." Emalee led Katie up the steps.

Katie went into Emalee's room. 'Oh, the smell!', Katie thought. For it smelled like pineapples. There was a mirror on the wall. There was a dresser, a closet, and most importantly, the bed. It had covers and pillows on it with pineapples.

Emalee pushed Katie into the room playfully and shut the door and locked it. Emalee said, "Now we can do it." She moved toward Katie.

Katie shoved Emalee and said, "Not so fast. I want to know something."

Emalee said, "Ok. What is it, Katie-baby?" She sat down in her chair facing Katie.

Katie asked, "When exactly did you fall in love with me?"

Emalee said, "Oh, you want to know that, love?" She began caressing Katie's legs. "Well, at the 8th grade party, you were getting your hair done. And I was coming out of the dance room. And I saw you and thought you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. With your short hair like that. Wondering how it's so perfect. Love at first sight."

Emalee smacked Katie and asked, "Alright. Now when did you fall in love with me?"

Emalee's hands kept slowly working up Katie's legs as she talked. "Well, ok, Emalee. It was also at the 8th grade party. You were on the bounce house thing, jumping up and down when I walked in. I saw the way your hair was going. It looked so good moving. You looked good! And then your chest! I kept looking at it! Also, when you danced in the flash mob, I loved you. That was my love when it started."

Emalee laughed and bent over Katie, knocking her on the bed, and began kissing her with all her might. Emalee, with delight, felt Katie's tongue in her mouth. Their tongues collided in mouths. But Emalee then broke away from the wonderfulness of the kiss and said, "I know who's chest I'd like to get my hands on."

Katie's heart started beating. But she smiled and sat up. She moved her shoulders sexily, bit her lip and said, "I'm right here for you, baby."

Emalee giggled. She reached out her hands…

…and put her hands on Katie's breasts.

Katie gasped. Katie felt a feeling of wanting. Emalee began squeezing her breasts and laughing. Katie said, "Don't stop Emalee!" Emalee said, "I wasn't going to," and began to grope Katie. Katie felt the groping and even began to help Emalee with it. Emalee felt Katie's erect nipples under her overalls/shirt.

As much as Katie liked this, she felt a longing for Emalee. So after a couple minutes, Katie said to Emalee, "I think I'd like a turn now." Emalee stopped groping and smiled and took her hands off Katie. Katie, a bit hesitantly, reaches her hands out…

…and put her hands on Emalee's breasts.

Emalee gasped. Now it was Emalee's turn to feel a sense of wanting. Emalee started breathing heavily. Katie took them in her hands and began squeezing them hard. Emalee began to feel something wet. Katie began to feel her nipples underneath Emalee's shirt. Katie thought this was a wonderful thing.

Emalee said, "Oh. Oh, Katie-baby!" Emalee took Katie's hands off her and began kissing her. Katie kissed back with equal force. Emalee stopped kissing and took her in a hug. Emalee said, "Oh, I love you!" Katie said, "I love you too, Emalee!" Emalee nodded.

Then Emalee reached her hand into Katie's pants into her panties and felt her. Felt her!

Katie gasped. Katie took Emalee's hand out and said, "That's enough, sweetheart! I'm ready for bed!" She went under the covers.

Emalee got up and said, "Well, where will I sleep?"

Katie smiled and said, "Well, with me of course!" She made room with the covers.

Emalee smiled and joined Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie woke up in her bed. She woke up to find Emalee spooning her. Emalee was still asleep. Katie didn't want to wake Emalee up so she waited.

5 minutes passed. 10 minutes passed. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes! Emalee was still asleep.

Katie sighed. So she rolled over on Emalee and forcefully kissed her.

Emalee woke up immediately. She said, "Good morning, Katie-baby." She smiled. Katie rose to get off of Emalee but Emalee pulled her head back down into the kiss. Emalee broke away again and said, "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

Katie laid her head on Emalee's chest and said, "I dunno Emalee. I usually don't eat breakfast."

Emalee began playing with Katie's hair and said, "Why not?" Katie said, "I dunno. I'm just never hungry." Emalee continued stroking Katie's hair. She said, "You know what I want for breakfast?"

Katie looked up at Emalee's face. Katie asked, "What do you want?" Emalee said, "Your lips," and began kissing Katie. Katie kissed back and loved the taste of Emalee's lips. Katie began to sit up on Emalee's lap while kissing her. Katie began moving her head with the kisses.

But Katie broke away from the kiss a few inches from Emalee and began panting. She said, "I could have your lips for breakfast any day. And lunch. And supper. Anytime. I just love the taste of your lips." Katie went back to kissing Emalee.

Emalee held Katie's face in her hands as they kissed and Katie began stroking Emalee's hair. Katie broke away from the kiss and began kissing Emalee's breasts.

Emalee pushed Katie away and said, "We can do that later. But seriously though I do need food."

Katie said, "Awwww...alright, what do you want?"

Emalee said, "I'll have a pancake with a side of strawberries."

Katie said, "Coming right up." She walked to the kitchen. While Katie was cooking, Emalee went to one of her drawers and took out a magazine. It was Hustler. Emalee opened it and began seeing the pages. Emalee reached inside her pants and began masturbating to it.

While Emalee did that, Katie was finished cooking the pancakes. She got the strawberries for it and headed back to the room. Then she walked in on Emalee.

Emalee was making gasping noises and stuff and looked at the magazine. Katie's jaw dropped and she said, "Emalee!"

Emalee stopped and said, "What?" Katie set the pancakes on the bed and said, "What are you doing?" Emalee said, "I'm touching myself!" Katie looked at the magazine picture. It showed a naked teen on a bed. Katie got turned on by looking at it.

Emalee said, "Have you ever touched yourself before?" Katie shook her head. Emalee laughed. Emalee sat next to Katie and asked, "Do you want me to touch you?" Katie gulped and said, "Yes."

Emalee hovered a hand over Katie and said, "May I?" Katie nodded. Emalee reached into Katie's pants and had her fingers over her vagina. Emalee asked, "You ready?" Katie, sweating, said, "I hope so." Emalee said, "Follow my motion and learn."

Emalee began stroking Katie's vaginal lips. Katie gasped. Katie thought, 'This feeling of pleasure! I've never felt it before! It feels so good!" Emalee began thrusting her hand inside of Katie. Katie leaned over on the bed and started gasping. Emalee stopped.

Katie said, "Why'd you stop? Keep doing it!" Emalee continued playing her fingers on Katie and lots more. Katie started groping and felt a feeling of climaxing. Emalee noticed this and quickly stopped. Emalee said, "Oh, I don't want you to orgasm yet!"

Katie sighed and said to Emalee, "That was a wonderful feeling!" Emalee said, "I know it is. Now you try it!" She held up the picture.

Katie reached her hand inside her pants and began to fap to the picture with pleasure. Emalee sat next to her and began to do it also. They both began panting. As they were doing this, Emalee leaned over and kissed Katie. Then she went back at it.

After a minute or two of pleasure, Emalee stopped and had Katie stop too. Katie looked at Emalee in surprise. Emalee said, "Now I want you to do it to me!" Katie gulped but then started giggling. Emalee faced Katie and thrust her hips toward Katie.

Katie breathed in and out. She wasn't too sure about this. Emalee said, "What are you waiting for?" Katie gasped and reached out her hand...

...and put it in Emalee's pants.

Katie gasped. Katie thought, 'Oh, she feels different than I do. And wetter!' She felt Emalee's vaginal lips. Emalee smiled and began feeling pleasure. Katie breathed a sigh. Katie began thrusting her hand into Emalee. Emalee started gasping.

Emalee said, "Let's do it together!"

Katie nodded and continued. Emalee put her hands in Katie's pants. She began doing the same thing Katie was doing to her. They were both wheezing. They tried to outmatch the other in the art of masturbation.

Emalee put her hand out of Katie and put it in her mouth. Katie took her hand out as well and put it in her mouth. Katie thought, 'Oh, that tastes so good!' Emalee smiled.

Emalee tackled Katie and they both were on each other in bed, both trying to kiss the other as hard as they can. Emalee stopped and laid her hand on Katie's shoulder.

Then she got up. Emalee said, "Oh, I still haven't eaten your pancakes, Katie-baby!"

She got the pancakes. Katie said, "Can you eat them in bed with me?" Emalee smiled and said, "I'd love to."

She climbed into bed with Katie and said, "I love breakfast in bed."

Katie smiled and laid her arms on Emalee lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

A day or later, Emalee and Katie were lying in bed with each other. Emalee's head was laying on Katie's stomach. Katie was playing with Emalee's hair.

Emalee said, "You know what, Katie-baby? I just realized something." Katie kept playing with Emalee's hair. Katie said, "What is it, sweetie?" Emalee turned her head toward Katie and said, "We haven't even been on a date yet!"

Katie gasped and exclaimed, "You're right! We must go on a date!" Emalee smiled and said, "Ok. How about tomorrow evening?" Katie said, "That would be perfect."

Emalee smiled, wrapped her arm around Katie, and kissed her. Katie looked into Emalee's eyes and kissed back. Katie thought, 'Oh, she's so sexy when she does that!' Emalee bent over Katie flat on the bed and continued to kiss her. They kept kissing for some time.

It was the next day. Katie was worrying. Emalee should come over any second now. Katie was worrying what dress to wear. She put on a white and red striped one. She looked in the mirror and didn't think Emalee would like it. She put on a fancy dress shirt and a shirt when she heard the door.

Katie looked in the mirror. She was worried. She brushed her hair again. It was her first date with Emalee, she was nervous. She went to the door and opened it.

It was Emalee. Emalee was wearing a shirt that said, 'I Heart Katie-baby', on it and it exposed her bellybutton. Emalee was wearing short shorts. And Emalee was biting her fingernail when Katie opened the door. Katie thought, 'Goodness, she looks so sexy!'

Emalee said, "You like my shirt?" Katie blushed and said, "Yes!" Katie added, "You are supposed to wear something a bit formal on dates though. Like something nice." Emalee raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't think I look nice?"

Emalee felt her legs. Katie thought, 'Her legs look so sexy, oh my goodness!' Katie said, "You look beautiful." Emalee smiled and said, "Well, I have to say, you look absolutely sexy, Katie-baby!" Katie blushed even more.

Emalee held out her hand and said, "Let's go!" Katie took her hand and started walking.

Katie asked Emalee, "So where are we going?" Emalee smiled and said, "You'll see. It's a surprise." Katie smiled and kissed Emalee. She then said, "How was that for a surprise?" Emalee smiled and kissed Katie. She said, "Great."

Soon they came to the place. Emalee said, "We're here." Katie looked and saw Hooters. Katie gasped and said, "We're eating here?" Emalee smiled and said, "C'mon Katie let's go." They walked inside.

Katie noticed all of the girls. Katie was looking at one somewhere she wasn't supposed to. Katie snapped back and said to Emalee, "I'm not so sure about this."

Emalee said, reassuring, "It's alright, Katie-baby. You'll be fine." Katie shook her head.

One girl shouted, "Who wants to win a Hooters t-shirt? Just participate in our Hottest Makeout Contest. Makeout with your partner, we'll take a pic, and whoever has the hottest makeout wins the contest! Who's up to do it?"

Emalee smiled and said, "Let's do it." Katie said, "I don't think I want to do it." Emalee said, "It's alright. Just pretend it's us at home." She led Katie up to the girl.

The girl asked, "You two want to do it?" Emalee said, "Yes", while Katie said "No". The girl, hearing Emalee, said, "You two look like a cute couple. Ok get right here." She pointed. They got in front of the camera. They looked at each other. The girl got behind the camera, gave a thumbs up, and said, "Makeout!"

Emalee put her arms around Katie hard and began making out with her. Katie also put her arms around Emalee and made out as well. Their tongues were all over one another. Katie kept moving her lips against Emalee's.

The camera clicked and the girl said, "Ok, you can stop making out now." But they didn't stop. They loved each other too much for that. The girl had to pull them apart and sat them at a table to stop.

Emalee picked up her menu and asked Katie, "What do you want to eat?" Katie looked at her menu, but looked at Emalee and said, "Your lips again." She leaned over to kiss Emalee but Emalee smacked her and said, "That's not on the menu, sorry hun."

Katie sighed and started leaning back. But Emalee then leaned across and kissed Katie. She said, "But your lips are." And they kissed until a waiter came over and asked for their order.

Emalee stopped kissing and said, "I'd like the grilled steak. Medium rare. With a side of corn and potatoes." The girl waiter asked Katie, "What do you want?" Katie said, "Uhh..I'll have what she's having."

The waiter nodded, took out a notepad, and bent over to write down their order. When she bent over, her shirt was down. Katie looked down her shirt. Katie blushed and looked away. When the waiter went away, Katie noticed Emalee was smiling at her. Katie said, "What?"

Emalee said, "I saw you looking at her like that. Don't think I did too." She smiled wider and said, "You wanna stare down my shirt?" Before Katie could reply, Emalee bent over and Katie stared at it for some time. Emalee said, "What'd you think?" Katie blushed and said, "Makes me want to get my hands on them again." Emalee giggled.

Before Katie could do it though, the waiter came and gave them their food. Katie found the food was delicious and ate through it quick. Emalee did too and ordered a milkshake.

When she got it, she put two straws in it and then both drank out of it. It was a very romantic thing to see. After they were done, they left. Katie said, "That was the best date I've ever been on." Emalee said, "Me too. You what people do at the end of dates?" Katie smiled. Emalee kissed Katie and they held that kiss for some time.

Soon, they were both back at Emalee's house in Emalee's room. They were busy making out on the wall. But then they slid to the bed and continued to makeout.

Emalee paused the making out for one moment to say, "You know I just realized something?" Then she continued making out. Katie paused and said, "What?" Their legs were hooked around each other in the makeout. Emalee paused and said, "We've never seen each other naked." She continued to makeout. Katie gasped. Emalee giggled and got off Katie.

Emalee said, "Here. I'll start." Emalee crossed her arms at the end of her shirt and took it off sexily tore it off. Katie blushed at seeing Emalee in only her bra.

Emalee then took off her shorts. Katie's eyes got wide. She was now seeing Emalee in only her underwear. Katie felt her body turn. Emalee posed and said, "How do I look?" Katie said without faltering, "You look absolutely sexy."

Emalee laughed and said, "Ok now your turn." Katie blushed. Emalee said, "I can do it if it'll make you feel better." Katie nodded and Emalee took the ends of her shirt. Katie held her arms up and Emalee took her shirt off. Katie looked at herself and blushed. She tried to cover herself. Emalee said, "It's ok, Katie-baby."

Katie nodded and, without Emalee's help, took off her shirt. Now Katie was also in her underwear. Katie blushed even more and tried to cover herself up. Emalee took her hands and said, "It's ok, Katie-baby. You look sexy." She then kissed Katie for comfort.

The kiss turned into a makeout and then they were on the bed again in a passionate makeout in only their underwear, their legs interlocked with each other.

Emalee then got up and undid her bra clasp and took off her bra.

Katie gasped as she saw Emalee's pure breasts. Her nipples were magnificent. The boobs themselves looked beautiful and Katie had a yearning to feel them.

Emalee smiled and hugged Katie. Katie hugged back. But while they were hugging Emalee undid Katie's bra and took hers off. Emalee stopped hugging and backed away giggling. Katie was covering herself. But then she smiled and let Emalee see.

Emalee's jaw dropped when she saw Katie. Katie jumped up and down and her boobs bounced. Emalee then took off her panties, completely naked. Katie giggled and took off hers as well.

Katie saw Emalee's vagina and thought it looked magnificent and pretty at the same time. Emalee saw Katie's and thought it looked very sexy and it turned her on. So Emalee looked at Katie's naked form and began masturbating to Katie.

Katie gasped and asked, "Are you masturbating to me?" Emalee nodded with pleasure. Katie smiled and said, "That's hot." Katie however grabbed Emalee's hand and led her to bed.

There, they made out naked, with their breasts touching and bumping against one another. Their legs were interlocked.

Their making out continued throughout the night…


	5. Chapter 5

[Author's note: I apologize for this chapter.]

When Katie woke up, she noticed Emalee was gone. She also realized she was still naked. So she got up and put on a bathrobe.

They had taken a picture of their nudity together. Katie was looking at the photo and smiled. She loved the way Emalee's body looked. Katie sighed. Where was Emalee?

She went downstairs. She went into the kitchen. Then she saw Emalee.

Emalee was on the kitchen counter top. She was still naked. But that wasn't what made Katie stop in her steps. Emalee had her legs spread out toward Katie. Katie felt her body turn looking at Emalee being seductive.

Emalee smiled at her and said, "You never eat breakfast. But today I'm gonna make you eat pussy!" She moved her hips seductively.

Katie blushed a few times and cleared her throat and said, "I'm not too sure about this..."

Emalee said, "Maybe this will help you decide." She put her finger in her mouth and put it down between her legs and started rubbing.

When Emalee did that, Katie was still unsure. But Emalee doing that made Katie want to get a taste. Maybe just one time.

Emalee saw the change in her face and smiled. She said, "C'mon, Katie. I don't bite." Katie moved toward Emalee.

Katie knelt down. Katie's head was now between Emalee's legs. Emalee giggled and moved her hips forward. Katie gulped and then...

...put her mouth to Emalee's vagina.

Katie reeled back. She said, "What do I do?" Emalee laughed and said, "Use tongue."

And so Katie used tongue. She went from top to bottom. She went deep. She did only the outside. She did the tornado. Emalee kept gasping and panting, feeling the best pleasure she'd felt ever. She was having a good time.

And then Emalee orgasmed. The best feeling she had ever felt. Katie smiled when she saw it had happened. She looked up at Emalee.

Emalee got down from the counter and then kissed Katie. The kiss turned into a makeout, for the makeout was Emalee thanking Katie for the pleasure she just felt.

Then Emalee grabbed the rope tieing the bathrobe and pulled it. Katie realized what was happening and didn't stop it. When it was undone, the bathrobe fell at her feet.

When Emalee saw Katie's body again, she wanted to masturbate again. But no she had something to do to Katie. She grabbed Katie and smiled.

She kissed Katie's lips. To which Katie kissed back. Then she kissed both of Katie's breasts. Then she kissed Katie's stomach. Then she kissed Katie's waistband line. Then she gave Katie's vagina a kiss.

Then she started using tongue.

Katie began to feel the feelings Emalee was feeling. Oh it felt so wonderful! The pleasure that came from it!

Emalee started using her tongue in better ways than Katie and made her tongue go in and out. Katie was pulling Emalee's hair and panting and gasping.

Then she orgasmed.

It was the best feeling ever! Emalee smiled and kissed Katie again. They both tasted each other. And they tasted so good.

Katie had never wanted Emalee so much in her life. She began squeezing Emalee's boobs. To which Emalee smiled and started doing the same to Katie.

However after a few minutes of feeling each other Emalee took Katie's hand, said "C'mon", and ran to her bedroom with her.

Emalee said, "Let's do 69." Katie smiled and said, "Okay." However, she made out with Emalee before she did anything.

Then they got on the bed and got into the position. In which they both started giving each other the best pleasure ever.

Katie didn't know which was the best. Emalee giving her oral or her giving Emalee oral. It was so good to taste Emalee while receiving pleasure at the same time. Oh goodness. Feelings of greatness!

Then they both orgasmed at the same time. It was a beautiful moment.

Katie then pounced on Emalee and made out with her. They kept making out.

Then Emalee said, "Oh, Katie, I love you. you are the best thing that's happened in my life ever!" Emalee hugged Katie.

Katie looked Emalee in the eyes and said, "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever come across. And I love you deeply with all my heart."

They rested in each other's arms hugging before falling back on the bed.

They were laying in bed trying to fall asleep when Emalee asked Katie, "What is the thing you love the most about me?"

Katie smiled and said, "Well remember when I said when I first saw you I liked your breasts? Well that's good. But also your personality I love. But mainly your breasts."

Emalee smiled and put Katie's face in between her breasts and said, "Now you've with your favorite thing."

Katie rubbed her head there and fell asleep on top of Emalee's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time passed. Katie loved Emalee so much she didn't want to leave Emalee's house. so Katie moved in with Emalee.

Emalee's house didn't have any extra rooms so Katie shared a room with Emalee: Emalee's room. Katie did this with no complaint. Katie got to sleep in bed with Emalee every night and that was ok with her. For they loved each other so much.

Soon Katie fit in well in Emalee's house and liked it better than her own. Emalee gave her a tour of the house and Katie loved it so much.

What did Emalee think about this? Well she loved that Katie would live with her and thought about how much she loved Katie so she was excited about it. She had welcomed Katie with open arms.

Some time later, Emalee got a letter.

Emalee called Katie. "Katie, there's an invitation for us!" Katie ran to Emalee and tackled her. Emalee and Katie kissed on the bed for some time before Emalee pushed Katie off her and said, "Seriously?" Katie smiled.

Emalee began reading the letter. "'Katie and Emalee have been invited to a party hosted by Garrett and Josh.'"

They both looked at each other. Garrett and Josh were two boys at their school. They were friends of theirs. But they hadn't seen each other since school ended. So this was interesting to get a letter from them.

Emalee continued. "'It starts at 6 and ends at midnight. Friends can com. Food will be served. Lots of fun.'"

Katie looked at it and said, "I can't wait!"

Emalee laughed and said, "Me neither!" Katie said, "It's been some time since we've seen them." Emalee said, "Yep." Katie smiled and kissed Emalee. Emalee kissed back and asked, "What time is it?" Katie looked at the time and said, "Almost 3." Emalee gasped and said, "We gotta get ready."

Katie giggled and said, "Ok", and stole another kiss from Emalee before hopping up.

Emalee said, "I'm gonna go take a shower." She headed toward the bathroom. Katie ran after her and said, "Can I come?" Emalee said, "Of course." Katie giggled and they both went in the bathroom together.

Katie and Emalee were making out in the shower naked, their bodies close together as the shower head poured down on them, making them wet.

Soon things were heating up. And it wasn't the water that was heating up...

After they were out of the shower, they realized they had been having too much 'fun' and forgot to pay attention to the time. It was now 5. Emalee said, "Dang it Katie. We were in there too long." Katie laughed and said, "But it was worth it." Emalee smiled and said, "Yesh it was", and gave Katie a kiss.

Katie went in the closet and said, "Oh, what should I wear?" Emalee looked at her and said, "It doesn't matter. You look perfect in anything." Katie smiled and hugged Emalee, saying, "Awww you're the best, Emalee." Emalee giggled and said, "You know what you would look the best in though?" Katie said, "What?" Emalee said, "Your birthday suit!"

Katie playfully shoved Emalee. Emalee laughed. Katie said, "Fineeee." Katie stripped off her clothes. Emalee laughed and said, "Put your clothes back on." Katie giggled and said, "Okay." She grabbed something from the closet and ran into the bathroom to change.

Emalee said, "You don't have to go into the bathroom to change. I don't mind you changing in front of me!" Katie came out, blushing, and started changing in front of Emalee.

Emalee turned around and began picking out clothes to wear to the party. Right as she picked what she what she wanted, Katie said, "How do I look?"

Emalee turned back around and looked at Katie. Katie was wearing a red dress that came down to her knees. She was also wearing leggings. Then she was wearing black high heels. The dress had two straps that came over her shoulders.

Emalee smiled and said, "You look great. Except I can see your nipple." She giggled. For one strap had slipped down her arm so far that part of her dress had slipped down exposing her nipple. Katie blushed and said, "Could you fix it?" Emalee laughed and said, "Only if I touch it first."

Katie giggled. Emalee put her hand on her nipple and felt it. Then she put the strap over Katie's shoulder and kissed her. Katie kissed back and Emalee took Katie in a hug, rubbing their chests together.

Katie gasped and broke away. Emalee laughed and slapped Katie's ass. Katie smiled. Emalee then started changing into her clothes. Katie looked away and focused on the picture of them on the wall.

Emalee finished changing. Emalee was wearing some white short shorts with blue stripes on the side. She was wearing a light tank top. She was wearing a light blue tank top. She was also wearing flip flops. Emalee asked Katie, "How do I look?"

Katie turned around, smiled, and said, "You look sexy, as usual." Emalee said, "You always think I look sexy." Emalee kissed Katie and then sat on the bed and asked Katie, "Could you do part of my hair in a braid?"

Katie smiled and said, "Sure." She began braiding Emalee's hair and finished it. Emalee looked in the mirror and said, "Perfect." Katie smiled.

Emalee said, "You ready to go?"

Katie said, "Just one more thing." Emalee looked at Katie and she smiled and said, "Oh yeah." Katie grabbed Emalee and kissed her. Emalee kissed back and they were on the bed kissing. Their legs were around each other again.

Emalee stopped kissing and said, "Though seriously we have to go." Katie said, "Awww...", and left with Emalee to the party.

Soon they had arrived. Katie and Emalee giggled and knocked on the door to the house. Katie said, "I'm pretty nervous." Emalee smiled and said, "It'll be fineee." Katie still looked nervous so Emalee gave a kiss on the cheek for comfort.

The door opened and a boy with black hair and an AC/DC shirt on answered the door. It was Garrett. He smiled and called out in the house, "Emalee and Katie-baby are here!" He turned back to them and said, "Come on in!" In which they walked in.

They walked down the hallway into the room with a disco and colorful lights flashing. In it were people dancing. They recognized most of them.

Emalee laughed and said, "C'mon Katie, let's dance!" She took Katie's hand and led her to the dance floor. Katie, being too shy, said, "Ummm...please no." To which Emalee shrugged. So Emalee started dancing with the other people while Katie went against the wall and watched.

Someone said, "Hi." Katie looked and saw it was Garrett. She asked, "Why aren't you dancing?" Garrett then smiled and said, "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Katie looked away from him. Garrett watched the others dance and said, "It's been some time." Katie glanced at him and said, "Yeah." Garrett looked at Katie. Garrett smiled and said, "So what've you been up to?"

Katie blushed when she thought of the answer to that. And the answer was Emalee. Oh Emalee! Katie remembered their date, seeing the movie, the shower, getting to bases, and much more when she thought of Emalee. Emalee!

Katie said out loud, "Nothing much." Garrett looked back at the dance floor and pointed. He said, "Hey, look at that!" Katie looked and saw Emalee doing a dance competition with another guy. The other guy was Josh.

They were each doing random dance moves, trying to outmatch the other. Emalee then started break-dancing and that's when she won the battle.

Everyone clapped for Emalee, especially Katie. And Josh gave her a bow in defeat. Katie shouted, "Wahoo!" and Emalee was blushing with all the thanks.

Everyone was in a room drinking and celebrating at the party. Emalee said to Katie, "I sure wish I got a prize for that." Katie smiled and said, "Here's your prize." Emalee smiled and they were about to kiss when someone said, "Hey, it's Katie and Emalee!"

It was Sheyenne. Emalee said, "Hey, Sheyenne!" Katie said, "Hey." Sheyenne gave them both hugs and then said, "What have you two been doing?" Emalee and Katie looked at each other adoringly and said, "Oh, nothing much." Sheyenne raised an eyebrow and said, "You two must be the best of friends." Katie smiled and looked at Emalee and said, "Oh, it's more than friends."

Katie and Emalee were about to kiss when Garrett said, "There you guys are!" They looked and saw Garrett in front of them. Garrett was looking at Katie. Katie said, "Hi Garrett." Garrett smiled and asked, "Hey me and Josh were wondering if you guys would join me and the others in a game of Spin the Bottle."

Katie said, "Like right now?" Garrett smiled and said, "No, in a few minutes." Emalee noticed Sheyenne was staring at Garrett with a loving expression. Garrett then said, "I'm gonna grab some drinks. You guys want any?" They said no and Garrett walked out with Sheyenne following him with a loving gaze.

Emalee turned Katie's head toward hers and said, "Now where were we?" Katie smiled and said, "Oh yeah." They were about to kiss when someone said, "Hey guys."

They looked and saw Summer and Roger in front of them. Emalee said, "Are you two a couple?" Katie laughed but stopped when Roger said, "Actually we are!" Summer smiled and looked at Roger and said, "I remember when you first met me."

Roger smiled and said, "Oh yeah we were watching your cousin perform at the strip club and I was using a ton of pickup lines on you. And we fell in love almost immediately."

Summer smiled and said, "Yes we did..." Then they started making out. Katie said, "Uh...guys?" They didn't stop. Katie looked at Emalee. Emalee shrugged. Katie slapped Roger. Roger broke away from the makeout and looked at Katie, annoyed. Roger and Summer walked away. Emalee and Katie smiled and Emalee said, "Now that they're gone..." Emalee and Katie were about to kiss when someone said, "Hello."

This time though, instead of stopping, Katie and Emalee kissed each other. The kiss turned into a makeout and Emalee had Katie against the wall and was about to do some groping when the voice said, "HELLO!"

Emalee sighed and brought Katie down and looked to see who it was. It was Emily. Emily said, "Sorry to stop you from making love but uhh I was going to say hi to you guys."

Emalee said, "Oh hey Emily!" Emalee hugged Emily and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. Katie raised an eyebrow. Emalee said, "Oh, Katie, this is a close friend of mine." Emily said, "More like a friend with benefits." Emalee playfully shoved her and said, "Right."

Katie said, "Hi Emily!" Emily said hi back and tuned to Emalee and gave her a full kiss on the lips. Katie got mad and grabbed Emily and said, "Don't kiss my girlfriend!" Emily said, "What? You want a kiss too?" Emily kissed Katie and Katie shoved her away. Emalee laughed and said to Katie, "Relax. She does that to everybody."

Katie looked unsure. Emalee laughed and said, "Will this make it up to you?' She kissed Katie passionately. Katie smiled from the kiss and said, "Yesh it did." They kept kissing.

Emily said, "Well see ya two lovebirds. I'm gonna go makeout with Kaden." She left the room. As soon as she left, Emalee began making out with Katie against the wall holding her up and lifting up her dress and her hands groping.

But then Garrett rushed in and said, "C'mon guys we're ready to play Spin the Bottle!" In which they stopped and followed Garrett.

Katie and Emalee joined in on the game. The bottle spun on Emalee and Emily first. In which Emalee made out with Emily (Emily made out a bit more forcefully than needed.)

Then it spun on Garrett and Josh. Roger whistled at that. The two hosts of the party then kissed (though a bit longer than they should have.)

But the next turn spun on Katie.

Katie's heart started beating. Who would she have to kiss? The bottle spun until finally it stopped. Katie looked and saw it had landed on Roger!

Katie gasped. Roger smiled and licked his lips. Roger went next to Katie and puckered his lips. Katie gulped. And Roger grabbed her head a little too roughly and kissed her.

Roger moved his lips against hers and Katie wanted to break away but Roger held her so she couldn't. Roger tried to use tongue but Katie wouldn't use hers.

Finally Roger let her go and Katie broke away disgusted. Summer laughed and said, "It's not that bad." She smiled at Roger and they made out. Katie whimpered.

The next bottle roll landed on Roger and Summer in which they made out again and Katie was disgusted again. Then the next one was Sheyenne and Garrett. Sheyenne kissed Garrett passionately and Garrett was the one who had to break away from her.

The next one was Emily and Kaden. Emily tried to give Kaden a lapdance along with the kiss but Kaden refused and they only kissed. The next one Emalee was up and the bottle almost landed on Josh but landed on Summer instead. So they made out.

But then it landed on Katie again. This time it landed on Garrett instead of Roger. To which Katie was like oh thank goodness!

Garrett smiled and bent over and kissed Katie.

When he kissed Katie, Katie felt something different that she hadn't felt with any previous kisses before. It was like there was a spark with the kiss. Katie loved it. So she kissed back.

Garrett broke away and winked at her. Katie blushed. Emalee raised an eyebrow at Katie. Katie rolled her eyes.

The next one was Emalee and Katie. To which they smiled at each other. Then they kissed again. And again. And again. And again! The kissing led into making out and Emalee was on top of Katie making out.

Emalee was pulling up Katie's dress, exposing her stomach and Emalee felt her stomach and sides. Katie moaned. Emalee smiled.

Garrett cleared his throat. They looked over. He said, "You guys gonna play the game?" To which they returned to the game.

Josh said, "Alright guys we're gonna take this to the next level!" The group smiled. Josh said, "We're gonna strip!" Everyone giggled. Emily smiled wide when she heard that.

The bottle spun and landed on Emily. Emily smiled wide and decided her shirt. So she stripped off her shirt and threw it at Emalee. Emalee caught it and laughed. Emily was now to her bra and skirt.

The bottle spun again and the bottle landed on Josh. Josh smiled and said, "This is for you, Emalee!" Emalee raised an eyebrow and smiled. Josh then slowly stripped off his shirt exposing his stomach and then his chest until finally it was off. Josh smiled at Emalee and looked down at his farmer's tan. Emalee giggled and said, "That was very sexy, Josh." Josh smiled.

Katie rolled her eyes at Emalee. The bottle spun and it landed on Emalee. Emalee blushed and said, "I'm taking off my tank top." Katie smiled and said "Could I do it?" Emalee smiled and said, "Sure."

Emalee laid on the ground. Katie slowly scooted up Emalee's shirt and kissed Emalee's stomach. She put it up even more, exposing Emalee's blue bra. Katie kissed Emalee's breasts. Emalee lifted her arms up and Katie took the shirt off completely and then kissed Emalee.

They kissed on the ground and Katie made her sit up and her reached around Emalee's back to her bra clasp until someone said, "Ahem." To which they both blushed and went back to the game of spin the bottle.

The bottle spun around and landed on Summer. Summer blushed and she reached inside her shirt and took off her bra. She threw it at Roger who then put it on himself.

Then the bottle spun on Roger who took off the bra and smiled. Everyone else in the group looked annoyed. Roger laughed.

The next time it landed on Emily again. Emily smiled and took off her shirt sexily and then threw it at Kaden. Emily was now only in her underwear.

Sheyenne got landed on next and she took off her shirt gladly saying, "This is for you, Garrett!" However she was not wearing a bra, so she was completely topless.

But then the next one landed on Katie.

Katie blushed and decided she would take off her panties as because that would be the less revealing thing. Katie asked Emalee to take them off to which Emalee gladly said yes.

Emalee reached her hand up Katie's dress and pulled down her panties and Katie stepped out of them. Emalee however reached her hand back up Katie's dress and felt in between her legs.

Katie gasped. Emalee's hand moved in motion. Katie began gasping more. Emalee smiled and Katie smiled back. But then she stopped and they both continued the game.

But soon the game was over. However the clothes were kept off during the rest of the party. Katie and Emalee smiled at each other and went to find a room for themselves...

They found a room for themselves and locked the door. Soon all their clothes were off and they were in the bed passionately making out. The making out led into oral in which both Katie and Emalee were feeling pleasure and loved. This went on for 20 minutes with them giving each other pleasure.

But after the 20 minutes of making out, oral, and a whole lot of groping, soon both were sweaty and a bit tired. Emalee said, "Hey Katie?" Katie said, "What?", and started kissing Emalee's neck. Emalee groaned when she did this and said, "You think we should get back with the party?"

Katie kissed her breasts and said, "But I'm enjoying this so much." Emalee smiled and said, "Me too, but we can continue this later like at home." Katie kissed Emalee's stomach and said, "Fineeee." Katie got off Emalee and started putting on her clothes.

Katie was having trouble with the buttons on the back of her dress so Emalee said, "Let me do it", and she buttoned up the back of Katie's dress. When Emalee got done, Katie smiled at Emalee lovingly and they kissed. Then they put the rest of their clothes on and went back to the party.

They found the others surrounding Roger and Summer taking shots. But Garrett and Sheyenne were missing from the lot. Katie asked Emily, "Where are Garrett and Sheyenne?" Emily said, "Sheyenne kept wanting Garrett to get to her 2nd base so finally Garrett pulled her over to a room to get to it."

Katie felt some jealousy. She wished Garrett could have gotten to her 2nd base. Oh the way Garrett had gotten to 1st base with her had been so good! But then Katie caught herself and thought, 'Why am I thinking these thoughts? I love Emalee. Why am I thinking about Garrett like this-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emily, who said, "Oh by the way, me and Kaden totally had sex while you guys were somewhere." Katie looked over at Kaden, who looked a bit pained. Just then, Roger passed out from taking too many shots. Summer smiled because she won...and then vomited into a trash bag.

Josh clapped and announced, "I would like to challenge-" he looked over everyone and said, "-Emalee to a shot contest." Emalee raised an eyebrow but hen said, "I accept!"

So then they started taking shots. Katie kept cheering on Emalee. Soon Josh started faltering a bit. A few shots later, he said, "I'm done! You win, Emalee."

Emalee gave Josh a drunken smile. She then said, "Oh Josh...I love you." Katie's jaw dropped. Emalee gave Josh a kiss and Josh kissed back with tongue.

Then Emalee put his hand over her shorts in between her legs and made him feel her.

Katie could not believe what she was watching. Katie's heart felt a crack in it. Katie kept watching them and her heart retreated into a corner. Emalee finally stopped and said to Josh, "Oh, stop you naughty boy!" But Katie was too much into it and she ran off with tears in her eyes.

Katie was at home crying into a pillow. Her dress was on the floor, ripped to shreds in her mood. She laid on the bed, her tears flowing and the tissue box next to her almost empty.

Emalee rushed in the room and said, "There you are! Why did you leave the party like that?" Then Emalee saw Katie's shredded dress on the floor and looked and noticed Katie was crying. Emalee was sad and she sat down next to the lying Katie and asked, "What's wrong?"

Katie, her face wet with tears, turned to Emalee and said, "You! You were kissing Josh! And then you had him feel him! What's wrong with you? I thought you cared about me!" She began crying again.

Emalee frowned at Katie. Katie sat up on the edge of her bed. she then put her head on her knees. Emalee sighed.

Emalee said, "Katie, I was acting drunk. I was so drunk from the shots that I didn't even know what I was doing. Kissing Josh and making him feel me was just the effects. But after that I realized what I was doing and I stripped and I went looking for you but you had left."

Katie sniffled and looked up at Emalee. Emalee said, "Katie, I would never ever want to hurt you. And there is no one else I would love more than you. Because you...you are my everything. When I wake up in the morning and see you there sleeping next to me, I just feel so lucky I have someone as wonderful as you. You are the sunshine in my life, Katie. And nothing will ever change that." She wiped away Katie's tears.

Katie smiled and hugged Emalee. Emalee hugged back with a tight squeeze. Emalee said, "I love you." Katie smiled and said, "I love you too."

Emalee said, "Besides I think you can feel me a lot better than Josh." Katie laughed and promptly began feeling Emalee, who gasped and started moaning.

Emalee stopped Katie, though, and said, "I have an idea to make it up to you for what I did." Katie said, "What's the idea?" Emalee said, "Scissoring!" Katie raised an eyebrow and said, "What's that?"

Emalee laughed and said, "You don't know?" Katie shook her head. Emalee smiled and pulled out her laptop and googled 'girls scissoring' on images.

Katie's eyes widened at the images that popped up and said, "We're going to do that?" Emalee said, "Yep!" Katie gulped and said, "Ok..."

So Emalee taught Katie how to scissor. And Katie learned well. It was a bit weird but still a very pleasant feeling. Katie loved it and wanted more.

Afterwards, Emalee asked, "So did that make up for it?" Katie laughed and said, "Most definitely." They both laughed. They fell asleep that night in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

[Author's note: I forgot the weird start this chapter had...enjoy!]

It was morning and Katie and Emalee were still sleeping. Katie was lying next to Emalee, her right arm draped over Emalee's chest. Emalee was snoozing and her chest rose with every inhale.

However, soon Katie woke up. She nudged Emalee and said, "Wake up, sweetie." However, Emalee did not wake up. Katie nudged Emalee harder, but she didn't wake up. Katie got up from the bed and thought of how to wake Emalee up.

Katie smiled when she thought of an idea. Katie took off her panties (and this was easy, for she and Emalee went to bed each night together in only their underwear). Katie stood on the bed over Emalee and then lowered herself so that her knees were on either side of Emalee's face and her genitalia was above Emalee's face.

Katie nudged Emalee. She still didn't wake up so Katie leaned back and put her hand in Emalee's panties and started fingering. Emalee woke up almost immediately. She realized at once why she woke up. She breathed, "Get your hand out of my panties", to which Katie did.

Then Emalee noticed Katie's genitalia was in her face. Emalee said, "What's this?" Katie smiled and said, "C'mon Emalee!" Emalee smiled and began licking Katie's genitalia. Katie gasped and began to moan.

After a minute of Emalee doing this and Katie feeling pleasure, Katie's phone buzzed on Emalee's desk. Katie didn't realize it at first but then it buzzed again and Katie noticed it. Katie sighed and said, "Who could be texting this early?" Emalee said, "I dunno. Why don't you check it out?" Katie reluctantly got off of Emalee and checked her phone.

It was from Garrett. It said, "Hey u wanna hand out later today?" Katie told Emalee, "It's from Garrett! He wants me to hang out with him later." Emalee said, "Go for it. It's been a while since you two talked. Before the party, I mean."

Katie typed back, "Sure." Garrett sent back, "Cool." Katie looked at the time and said, "I guess I better get dressed." Emalee said, "Awwww." Katie looked and saw Emalee already had her panties off and she was taking off her bra. Emalee said, "Don't you want to play more with me?"

Katie smiled and said, "Of course!" She laughed and took off her bra and leaped into bed with Emalee. They started making out but it didn't take long before they were doing other sexy stuff...

After Katie and Emalee made love the rest of that morning, Katie eventually got ready to go to Garrett's and left with Emalee saying, "Have fun!"

Soon Katie arrived at Garrett's house. Garrett answered the door on the first knock. Garrett smiled and said, "Hey Katie." Katie said, "Hey." Garrett said, "You wanna take a walk?" Katie said, "Sure." So they started walking around the neighborhood.

Katie and Garrett started doing some small talk and talking about the weather until Garrett said, "No. This is boring. What are we actually gonna talk about?" Katie laughed and said, "I dunno." Garrett smiled and said, "So what's going on between you and Emalee?"

Katie thought, 'She's the most wonderful girl in the world! We've been doing all sorts of stuff and I love every minute I'm with her. She's always there for me and always will be and oh I love her so much!' What she actually said, though, was, "What do you mean?"

Garrett smiled and said, "Well you two seem to be very close. You guys live with each other and at they party you seemed to be the most passionate with her. You two seem to be the most closest friends ever." Garrett raised and eyebrow and said, Or maybe more than friends..."

Katie blushed and said, "Oh on, nothing like that." Katie thought to herself, 'Why did I lie? Emalee is my lover and my girlfriend and the most amazing person in the world! Why'd I lie?' Another side of her said, 'Because Garrett is hot.' Katie thought, 'Nooo! I love Emalee!"

Garrett snapped his fingers in front of Katie's face. "Hellooo?" Katie said, "Sorry." Katie said, "So do you have a girlfriend?" He said, "Nope." Garrett winked at her.

Katie thought, 'What does that wink mean? Does it mean he wants me to be his girlfriend?' Garrett continued, though, saying, "So...do you have a boyfriend?" He added, "Or girlfriend?"

Katie was about to say, "Emalee", but two side of herself began arguing. One side said 'Garrett is sooo hot. I want him to be my boyfriend. He's so hot.' The other side said, 'Are you crazy? That would be unfaithful to Emalee and cheating! Plus Emalee is much hotter than Garrett!' The first side said, 'I don't care. His kiss at the party was so good! He's just wonderful!' The other side said, 'Emalee is just as wonderful, if not more! Don't do this! Plus Emalee has boobs!'

So Katie just shrugged.

Garrett said, "Ok then. So...you wanna go see a movie?" Katie said, "I dunno..." Garrett waved it off and said, "It's ok. I'll pay for it."

Katie said, "This isn't a date, right?" Garrett chuckled and said, "It's just a movie." So they left Garrett's house and went to the movie theater.

Once there, they saw Guardians of the Galaxy the Musical. During the movie, Garrett put his arm around Katie. Katie stiffened and thought, 'What is he doing? Is he being friendly or is he trying to make a move o me?' Her two sides argued again and Katie decided to just let it slide.

Once the movie was done, Garrett talked about the movie and said, "My favorite song was 'I'm a Raccoon and I Love Killing Bad Guy.'" Katie laughed and said, "My favorite song was 'We Just Defeated the Villain and We're Happy!'"

Garrett took Katie home and told her thanks for coming and Katie said she was glad she did. Then Garrett gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Which left Katie wondering if that was a friendly kiss or something else...

Later that day into the evening, Katie was laying on the bed thinking about Garrett. Emalee was somewhere else in the house. Katie was looking at the picture of her and Emalee and sighed. Katie kissed Emalee in the picture and put it back. Katie laid back on the bed.

Emalee rushed in the room and grabbed Katie's arm and said, "C'mon." Katie said, "What's going on?" Emalee motioned to the door and said, "Just c'mon." Katie sighed and let Emalee pull her.

Emalee led her downstairs to a big room. Once there, Emalee went to a radio and turned on some music. Katie said, "What are we doing?" Emalee said, "We're gonna dance!" Emalee switched the radio to music to dance and grabbed Katie and started doing the tango.

Katie laughed and they began doing the tango. They started dancing the tango for a few minutes and they switched and started doing the waltz. They both were having a good time.

Then they switched to slow-dancing. Emalee out Katie's hands on her sides and Emalee put her arms over Katie's shoulders. They slow-danced to the music and Katie thought, 'How could I ever think Garrett was better than Emalee? Emalee is perfect.' And Katie smiled at Emalee and kissed her. Emalee kissed her back and smiled.

Then they started to swing dance. Katie didn't know how to swing dance though so Emalee had to teach her. Once Katie got the hang of it, they were dancing and having fun with it. At one point, Emalee dipped Katie and kissed her.

After that, they started alternating danced like switching over from swing dancing to the waltz and the waltz to the tango. After the tango was slow-dancing and back and forth and such. Soon, as much fun as they were having, they were both tired out and they went back into Emalee's room.

Katie and Emalee laid on the bed together. Katie said, "That was fun." Emalee smiled and said, "Yep." Katie said, "Could we do that again?" Emalee said, "Maybe later."

Then Emalee turned to Katie and said, "I love you." Katie thought of Garrett quickly waved him out of her thoughts and said, "I love you too." Emalee smiled and kissed Katie.

Emalee then said, "I'm going to bed." She stripped off her shirt and pants and went under the covers of the bed. Katie smiled adoringly at Emalee and said, "I'll go to sleep with you too."

Katie took off her shirt and pants and went under the covers with Emalee. Emalee smiled and snuggled up against Katie. Katie put her head upon Emalee's shoulder and went to sleep.

Katie dreamed about Garrett. Katie dreamt about how hot he was. Soon in the dream Garrett and Katie were kissing and they were stripping off their clothes and Katie went with Garrett on the bed and began to sexually please Garrett.

Katie woke up in the night in a cold sweat. Katie couldn't believe she had been dreaming such things when she had Emalee with her.

Emalee, next to her and had woken up, said, "What's wrong?" Katie said, "I had a bad dream." Emalee said, "Awwww", and she put her arms around Katie and kissed her cheek and said, "Here, I'll hold you until you fall asleep." And she did. Katie fell asleep with Emalee holding her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Katie woke up to Emalee kissing her. This made Katie fully awake and she kissed back with equal force. Once Emalee realized Katie was awake, she stopped kissing her and she said, "Good morning."

Katie smiled and said, "Good morning. That was a pleasant thing to wake up to." Emalee smiled and said, "Then you'll like this." She pointed to something on the edge of the bed. It was a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and biscuits.

Katie gasped and said, "You made me breakfast in bed?!" Emalee said, "Yep! Eat up!" To which Katie gladly started eating. Emalee began eating too.

Once Katie was done, she said, "You should do that more often." Emalee giggled and said, "You know what else I should do more often?" Katie said, "What?" Emalee said, "This", and kissed Katie. They kissed and kissed. Katie broke away to say, "I agree", and then continued kissing her.

The kissing lasted for some time before anyone stopped.

Later that evening...

Katie was watching Dr. Who in the living room when Emalee rushed in and said, "C'mon let' go!" Katie said, "Where are we going?" Emalee said, "It's a surprise!" Katie groaned but followed Emalee.

They went outside and Emalee began leading her to the place. Katie asked, "Will I like it?" Emalee smiled and said, "I'm sure you will!"

Eventually they arrived at the place. Katie read the sign. "Bottom's Up? What's that?" Emalee laughed and said, "It's a strip club!" Emalee showed Katie the door and they went in.

Katie's eyes widened at what she saw. There was a stage in black, leading up to the middle. There were girl strippers dancing around in poles in revealing clothing. Some people were throwing money at them. There was a bar to the side where several people were drinking. A few strippers were giving some people lapdances. Katie even saw one stripper and another person heading toward a room, probably about to have sex.

Katie was overwhelmed by it all. She leaned against the wall. Emalee looked at her and said, "Hey Katie, c'mon, have some fun! I brought you here!"

Katie shook her head and glanced at a poster on the wall. Katie looked at it again. She said, "Is? Is that Emily?" Emalee said, "Yep."

The poster itself said, "Come see Erotica Emily tonight! Only here! The best stripper of the club! Tonight!" The picture of Emily itself showed Emily in a stripper outfit with her legs spread apart and her biting her fingernails seductively.

Emalee looked at the poster and said, "Sexy, isn't she?" Katie said, "Not as sexy as you." Emalee laughed and said, "C'mon let's go have a drink." Katie was led over to the bar by Emalee. Emalee ordered two shots of alcohol and gave one to Katie.

Emalee held her shot up and said, "To Emily, the sexiest stripper in the whole club!" Katie said, "Yes, to Emily!" They clanked shot glasses and drank.

The stage with strippers was now empty. A spotlight hit the stage and a speaker said, "Are you ready...for...the amazing...the sexy...the arousing...the best...stripper in the club? Here is...Erotica Emily!"

Emily stepped out onto the stage. She was wearing a stripper outfit in which the only spots covered was her boobs and third base. The rest of her was scantily clad. She went to one of the poles and put her legs around it and did some sexy teasing moves. She then started doing a humping motion on the pole and went up and down on it.

Emily then got down from the stage and grabbed a tall brunette guy with glasses and brought him to the stage. She got a chair and had him sit down in it. She then began giving him a lapdance. The lucky individual looked very pleased.

After Emily had given him the lapdance, she placed the brunette's hands upon her breasts. Emily then spun him around and kissed him. Then she moved him off the stage, to which she began dancing around the pole again.

Katie looked away for a moment and saw Emalee had some money out and was making it rain on Emily. Katie laughed at Emalee. Emalee looked at Katie and winked. Katie raised an eyebrow. Emalee smiled mischievously and then walked over to Katie.

And then she got on the stage.

Emalee pushed Emily aside and then she started to dance around the pole. Emalee twirled around the pole like a stripper would. She then slowly began to push up her shirt to expose her stomach, but then put her shirt back down and kept dancing. Emalee, after a few more sexy dances, began slowly stripping off her shirt and it was finally off, showing off her red bra.

Emalee danced around the pole again, this time time rubbing her body against it in a sexual manner. She then began letting down her shorts, inch by inch. She turned around to expose the back of her panties. Someone whistled. She then took it off completely and paced for the crowd. The people cheered for her and more people were making it rain.

Emalee then smiled and went up to Emily and pulled her to the pole. Together, they both danced around the pole. After doing this, Emily grabbed Emalee around the waist and kissed her. Some more people whistled. Katie rolled her eyes.

They both bowed to the crowd. Then an announcer guy came up to the stage and said, "Wow. Let's give it up for Erotica Emily!" They cheered. The guy said, "And let's give it up for the newcomer,-" The guy asked Emalee, "What's your name?" She smiled and said, "Fiery Fox!" The guy said, "Fiery Fox!" The crowd cheered louder for her, especially Katie. The guy walked off the stage. Emalee and Emily smiled at each other and headed toward a room for themselves. Emalee motioned for Katie to follow and she did gladly.

Katie, Emalee, and Emily went to a room together. The only thing in the room was a bed and a bathroom. Emily locked the door behind them. Katie and Emalee plopped on the bed.

Emily said, "That was some stripping you did, Emalee." Emalee said, "Thank you. You were great, too." Katie said, "So what are we doing in here?" Emily smiled and said, "We're gonna be in a threesome!"

Emalee smiled when she said that. Katie gulped and said, "I dunno..." Emily laughed and said, "It's gonna be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen!" Katie looked at Emalee and said, "But I'm together with Emalee." Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Look, I'm not gonna ask to be your girlfriend afterwards. This is just for fun!"

Katie looked at Emalee, who nodded, and said, "Okay..." Emily smiled and said, "Let's get started!" Emily moved on top of Emalee and began making out with her. Katie felt some jealousy but pushed it aside and smiled and began taking off her clothes.

Soon all their clothes were off and they were participating in a big, sexy threesome. Katie soon learned what grinding was...

Afterwards, Emily went back on stage and performed some more. Emalee and Katie got their clothes back on and they made it rain on Emily more and they were about to leave when the announcer guy came over to them.

The guy said to Emalee, "That was some great stripping you did. Would you consider working here at Bottom's Up?" Emalee looked at the guy and said, "No way!" She and Katie laughed and ran out the door.

Katie and Emalee were back in their house in Emalee's room. They were laughing and talking about the strip club. Emalee said, "So did you enjoy the strip club?" Katie laughed and said, "Yeah I did. Especially when you got up and started stripping."

Emalee laughed and said, "Did you like the threesome?" Katie said, "I did! But I like doing it with just you more." Emalee raised an eyebrow and then laughed and said, "Come here!" She pulled Katie close to her and kissed her. Katie kissed back but then said, "Do you like it better when I kiss you or when Emily does?"

Emalee smiled and said, "Emily is quite sexy but I would say you are a better kisser by a mile!" Katie said, "Well then here's another one for you!" And Katie kissed her again.

Emalee smiled and said, "Well I'm going to sleep." She took off her shorts and went under the covers, with only her head out. Katie began stroking Emalee's hair and Emalee closed her eyes. Katie smiled and then took off her shirt and pants and got into bed with Emalee and fell asleep.

Katie dreamt about them stripping together that night.


End file.
